


I Love You So Much

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester gives Cas his last breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You So Much

I love you so much,  
But I must leave you for now,  
Goodbye my angel.

May the darkest night,  
Appear as the brightest day,  
Goodbye my angel.

I wish you the best,  
For my love is eternal,  
Goodbye my angel.

I have aged to death,  
You’re forever beautiful,  
Goodbye my angel.

My journey has ended,  
Please don’t forget me, Cas,  
I love you so much.


End file.
